Well Hello Potter
by qqueenkira
Summary: This story is about the life and realationship of Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Malfoy at Hogwarts.
1. Excitement

Lily Luna Potter woke up at 7:00 o'clock that morning. She got up put on a shirt and a skirt that she left out for herself last night. She looked in her full size mirror. She had on a bright pink shirt and denim skirt her outfit matched her big personality. Lily brushed her medium long hair then she walked out of her room and yelled out "GET UP EVERYONE WE GOTTA GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!" Albus her brother who looked like a little Harry was already awake put down the book he was reading and got off his bed and leaned on his door frame.

"Why are you screaming outside my bedroom?" her big brother asked.

"Today I get to go to Diagon Alley!" Lily exclaimed

"Yea but I think were not leaving till around 10:00."

"Why do I always have to wait? I waited forever to get my Hogwarts letter. Now I have to wait just to get to Diagon Alley."

"I don't know Lils. But as soon as you get to Hogwarts its going to be worth it. You'll see." Albus said then he went back into to his room as Lily did the same. Lily picked up a book her Aunt Hermione gave her and started reading it. After about 2 hours Ginny walked in and looked at her daughter who was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked. Lily closed the book with a snap and looked up at her mother. "YES!" Lily said and jumped off her bed.

"Well everyone else needs to get ready. What time did you get up?"

"7:00."

"Well I made breakfast you can go downstairs and eat while everyone else is getting dressed."

"Ok Mommy." Then Lily went downstairs into the big kitchen and put two pancakes on a plate. She got a fork and poured syrup onto her pancakes. She sat down at dinning room table and began eating. Albus came down stairs and sat across from her with his breakfast.

"Well asking if your excited is a stupid question. So what house do you think you will be placed in?" he asked

"Anything but Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slythrerin don't want to be in the same house with your brother?"

"No I just thought Slythrerin is where the bad guys go. Like that Draco guy Daddy sometimes talks about."

"Do I look like a bad guy? Would I be friends with bad people? I use to be afraid of going into Slytherin but I realized its not for bad people. It means you have ambition,drive,your cunning."

"I think ill be in Gryffindor."

"Like the rest of the family? I think you'll be in Ravenclaw."

"With Rose? I don't know. I still think ill be in Gryffindor. Ya know. Adventure and stuff."

"Well the sorting hat will make the right dissension." Lily and Albus were finished eating. Then James came running downstairs. He grabbed a pancake and ate it in two bites. James was tall. Sort of muscular and had very dark red hair. "Where's mum and dad?" Albus asked. "Upstairs." his older brother replied. Then the door bell rang. James opened the door to a boy Lily's age with red hair and a Chudley Cannons shirt on. Behind him was the rest of his family. James greeted them and then yelled up the stairs for his parents. "MUM! DAD! UNLCE RON AND AUNT HERMIONE ARE HERE!"

"Is that how you talk all the time? Or only to your parents?" Ron said then tossed his nephews hair.

"Hey don't mess it up!" James said swatting Rons hand away. The little boy sat next to Lily.

"Hello Hugo. Are you excited?" Lily asked her cousin

"Of course who wouldn't be!" Hugo exclaimed. He was just as excited as Lily. "People who have to deal with Malfoys." Lily's other cousin said.

"Oh Rose you know Scorpius isn't bad." Albus said to Rose. Rose had Brown hair and tons of freckles the most in the family some joked. She was very pretty.

"Easy for you to say. He's your best friend."

"A Potter being friends with a Malfoy who knew." Ron chimed in.

"Yea well I don't think its right." Harry said while coming down the stairs.

"Why do you care. If Al was friends with him I don't think he is anything like Draco. Al has good judgment." Hermione said.

"I wont chose who he's going to be friends with. But just keep an eye on Lily. I don't want him taking advantage of her. Or any boy for that manner." Harry said sternly.

"Oh if anyone does anything to Lily there going to have problems through the whole Weasly clan." James said.

"Yup." Rose and Hugo added. Then Ginny walked down the steps and said "Well time to go!" and with the help of some Floo Powder the Potter/Weasly family went to Diagon alley.

**A/N: So yea. Harry Potter Story. Letting you know I was formerly TamakiRobin. Review please!**


	2. Diagon Alley

"Look at all the shops! Its amazing!" Lily said with excitement.

"Its not like this is your first time in Diagon Alley." James said. The he took out his list and Albus did the same. "Going to go get out books mum." Albus said quickly then ran down the alley following his brother. "Bye mum. Wait for me!" Rose said then ran to catch up with her cousins.

"Well lets go to Ollivanders guys." Ron said leading the family to the wand shop. They all walked in to an empty room. Harry remembered this. He remembered when he was 11 and got his first wand.

"Daddy where is everyone?" Lily asked her father.

"Is that the last Potter in need of a wand?" Ollivander said coming out of the shadows. The old man handed a wand to Lily.

"Holly.10 inches. Dragon Heartstring. Give it wave." Lily waved the wand and nothing happened.

"Well I guess that ones not suited for you. Give this one a try. Cherry. 12 inches. Veela hair. Slightly rare. For a wand I would say." Lily gave it a wave and the dark room lit up instantly.

"I think this wand has chosen you Lily." Harry paid for Lily's new wand. Its was hers. Her wand. Her wand that looked like a pale yellow stick with a handle. A beautifully crafted handle. Hugo got his wand and then Lily and Hugo got the rest of there things for Hogwarts. Including owls. Lily got a snowy white owl that looked a lot like Hedwig. She named it Lestia. Then they went to see George at the joke shop.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was one of Lily's favorite shops. It was just so fun. She ran in and found her Uncle George and gave him a hug.

"Ello!" George said. Then he crouched down to whisper in her ear. "I got a present for you." he said and showed her a box with pranks in it. "Now use it wisely. Ill send it to you when you get to Hogwarts." Lily smiled. Then went her way running around the shop. As James said this wasn't her first time at Diagon Alley. And this certainly wasn't her first time in the joke shop.

She ran over to the WonderWitch products. Then saw the Pink and Purple fluffy puffs she was amazed by. She read the sign that said Pygmy Puffs. Ginny and Ron walked up to Lily and saw her playing with the Pygmy Puffs.

"Oh Mommy can I get one?" Lily begged.

"Sure. I had one when the shop opened."

"Yes and do you know what happened to it?" George said giving his sister a hug.

"I have no idea."

Then Harry and Lily went to pay for the Pygmy Puff and other sorts but George insisted they didn't have to pay. Lily didn't know what to name it. So she just called it Puff in the meantime.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Hugo caught up with Albus, James, and Rose later. Then they all got lunch and each went back to there own homes. Later that night Ginny and Harry were tucking Lily in bed.

"Will Teddy be there tomorrow?" Lily asked her parents.

"Yes he will." Harry replied. Then Ginny went to the master bedroom and got ready for bed. She was excited to see her daughter go to Hogwarts but also sad to see her last Baby go. "What about that Malfoy boy everyone was talking about? Who is he?" Lily asked with concern. As much as she was excited to go to Hogwarts she was also a little bit scared.

"He's nothing. He's friends with Al that's all. Its just he came from a not good family but if Al is friends with him I don't think we have anything to worry about. Plus you have Rose, Al, James, and even Hugo there with you. Along with the rest of the family." Harry reassured his daughter and kissed her on the head.

"Good night Lily"

"Good night Dad."

Harry walked down the hall and got into bed next to his wife. Tomorrow all of his children would be going to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favorites and all that jazz. I appreciate it lots! These first couple chapters might be a bit boring but more is in store.**


	3. The Sorting Hat

This was Lily's 3rd time at platform 9 and ¾. It was finally her time to go Hogwarts. She pushed a cart with her luggage and her owl Lestia on top of it. Her Pygmy Puff was on her shoulder. Her wand was in her pocket. She couldn't wait to get into that big castle and get sorted into a house and just have fun at Hogwarts.

Lily pushed her cart and ran into the wall to get to platform 9 and ¾ . She followed her brothers and their parents trailed behind. They met up with Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo.

"Will you write?" Lily asked her parents.

"Of course!" they replied

"Goodbye Mum! Goodbye Dad! Goodbye Teddy!" she said hugging her parents and her well, Teddy. Then she hugged her Aunt and Uncle and got on the train. Ginny and Hermione cried as they waved to there children. Harry and Ron got teary eyed up but they wouldn't admit it.

Lily was bursting with excitement. She couldn't believe it! She was going to Hogwarts. She followed Albus until she saw an empty carriage.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with me?" Albus asked

"I'm sure. I don't want to bother you and your fri-" Lily was cut off by a boy who came up to Albus. He was about the same height of Albus but that was the only thing they had in common appearance wise. He had tousled platinum blonde hair, Grey eyes, and was very pale. "Hey Al! Oh whose this?" the boy said.

"This is my little sister Lily. Lily this Scorpius." Albus introduced the two.

"Potter Lily. I mean Lily Potter." Lily said jumbling up her words. She didn't know it but she began to have a very small crush on this boy. She didn't know him enough to actually like him but she did think he was cute.

"Well Hello Potter. Scorpius Malfoy." Scoripus chuckled.

"Don't be shy Lily. She usually never shuts up." Albus said then walked away to find the carriage that him and his friends would be sitting in. "Well I guess ill see you later! Bye Lily." Scorpius said then went to catch up with Albus.

Lily walked into the empty carriage and put her stuff away. Then a girl walked in and sat down. "Oh Sorry didn't see you there!" the girl said. She had black curly hair and was already wearing her robes. She was a Gryffindor.

"Hi! I'm Lily! Lily Potter!" Lily was excited to meet another student. "Well im Amy." The girl said.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes. Im going to be a first year."

"Cool. This is my second."

"What's Gryffindor like?" Lily was not shy around Amy like she was with Scorpius. Witch wasn't odd. Lily usually wasn't shy.

"Well its pretty fun I guess. All my family thought I was going to be in Ravenclaw. I don't really have many friends there. Well I guess I do have friends but not like best friends." Amy said very fast.

"My brother thinks im going to be in Ravenclaw." Amy and Lily talked and laughed the whole ride. Then Lily got changed into her robes and said bye to Amy.

Lily got her things and found Hugo. They followed the other students boarding onto the boats. Hugo and Lily got onto a boat and there where accompanied by two girls. One of which was Amy and the other was a first year named Tessa. Amy and Lily started talking like where on the train. Tessa and Hugo started feeling a bit out of the loop so they tried to make small talk.

As soon as they knew it they were at the castle. Amy went to join the other second years but before she left she gave Lily a hug and said "Good luck! Hope you in Gryffindor."

Lily was excited that she made a new friend. Lily and Hugo stood together while waiting for there names to be called. Lily had enough excitement to for the both of them.

Tessa Williams. Hufflepuff.

Howard Smith. Ravenclaw.

Leah Day. Slytherin.

Hugo Weasley. Lily's cousin walked up to the Sorting Hat and it was placed on his head. It was only there for a few minutes and then the sorting hat yelled out: "Hufflepuff!" Lily clapped along with the Hufflepuff table. Then a few more names were called and then she heard hers.

"Lily Potter." Lily sat down onto the stool. Everyone was looking at her but she didn't really care. She looked at James and Amy. Then Hugo and Rose. Then Albus and Scorpius. Her eyes where set on Scorpius. She wouldn't mind if she was in Slytherin but she wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"You're the last of the Potters." The sorting hat whispered into her mind.

"Yes."

"Hmm what shall we do with you. Your very kind as I can tell. You could be in Hufflepuff. But you have the bravery of your father. You could do great things in Gryffindor. Where to put you?"

Lily just sat there wait for what the Sorting Hat had to say.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat said. The Gryffindor table clapped. As well as Rose, Hugo, and Albus. Then she glanced over at Scorpius and he was clapping too. Then he smiled at her. She sat down next to James and Amy. She giggled. She ate. She met a boy named Alex. She just had fun meeting her family.


	4. Rat Tails

Lily was a Gryffindor. She loved Hogwarts. Amy and Lily became quick friends but ever so often she would go find her brother and hang out with him and Scorpius. Lily was in 3rd year potions because she was very advanced.

Lily walked into her first advanced potions class 5 minutes late.

"Sorry im late. I just…forgot."

"Well next time don't forget. You can have seat next to Scorpius." the potions professor said.

Then she sat down and listened to the teacher. Then came the actually potion making. They were to make Hair-Raising Potion. Lily was almost done making the green potion and almost forgot to add rat tails. Scorpius used most of them in his attempts to make the potion so only enough was left for Lily's potion. She reached for the rat tails at the same time as Scorpius and there hands touched.

"Oh im sorry you can use them Ill go get more." Lily insisted.

"No ill go get them you use what's left." Then Scorpius got up to get more rat tails before she had a chance to argue. She put the rat tails in the cauldron and let it sit. He put his hand on Lily's shoulder and then sat down to continue working on his potion. "Don't you think rat tails look edible?" Lily said out of the blue.

"Edible? Like you would eat them?"

"Im not saying I would eat them but maybe some 4 year old would eat them. They kind of look like gummy worms or something."

"Well I know that there rat tails so no I don't think they look edible." Scorpius chuckled at Lily's odd conversation. Lily and Scorpius finished there potions and put them in vials. Since they finished early they had some free time so they went to the covered bridge. They had a nice time just talking.

There backs were against the side of the bridge but they where sitting down.

"Im hungry." Scorpius said.

"Well lunch is kind of soon."

"Well can you like make the time go faster?"

"No. No I can not."

"I could eat a rat tail."

"Well we can go back to potions and get some."

"Hmm. Maybe im not that hungry anymore."

Lily and Scorpius laughed.

"Who knew you were so much fun Potter?"

"Sometimes you need to get to know a person."

Scorpius looked at his watch. "Its time for lunch." he said getting up then helping Lily up. They walked to the Great Hall together then went separate ways to there house tables.

Albus saw them walk in together as well as leave potions class. "What were you doing with my sister?" Albus asked Scorpius when he sat down.

"Just hanging out."

"Hanging out where?"

"At the Covered Bridge."

"And what where you doing there?"

"We were making out. We were making out hard."

"WHAT?"

"Im kidding! Your face was priceless. We were just talking."

"Ok. Fine."

"What are you so worried about?"

"You getting to friendly with my baby sister."

"She's a first year."

"Yea but she's only a year younger then you."

"Well if you put it that way…I promise I wont do anything with her. Were just friends."

"Fine."


	5. Quidditch

Lily had a great first year. She had Scorpius and Amy to thank. By Lily's second year her relationship with Scorpius grew closer.

"I think im going to try out for Quidditch." Lily said.

"What position?"

"Beater."

Scorpius' eyes grew wide. "Beater? You mean like with Bats and such. You could get hurt!"

"Yea that's what's fun about it."

"I don't think you should do it. You could be a seeker. Or how about a Chaser?"

"No. Im trying out for Beater. You cant stop me."

"If you make it ill be very impressed."

"What if I don't make it."

"Then I guess Ill be happy?" Scorpius said in the form of a question.

"Why? You don't want me to do it."

"Well I care about you."

"Aww! You care about me! I promise I wont get hurt."

"I don't think you can keep a promise like that."

"Yea well me getting hurt is not something I can stop."

"Yes you can. If you don't try out for Beater."

"Im still doing it."

"Fine. Im not stopping you."

So Lily did it. She tried out for Beater. A witch as a Beater was not common since you need balance on your broom and need strong arm muscles. But Lily knew she could do it. She got up on her broom a with a bat and swatted at the Bludgers with ease.

"You got some strong arm muscles there." Aiden the Gryffindor captain said.

"Yea I guess."

"Are you sure you want to be on the team? You do know you could get hurt badly as a Beater."

"Im Positive."

"Well then welcome to the team Potter."

Lily shrieked with excitement. The first thing she did was find Scorpius. He was with Albus. "I made the team!" She told her Scorpius and her brother.

"As a Beater?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes. I told you I could do it!"

"I never doubted you."

"Oh sure you did."

"Wait. You knew she was trying out for Beater? I didn't even know she was trying out for Quidditch!" Albus exclaimed with slight anger and maybe even a hint of jealousy.

"Yea I told him before you so what." Lily said.

"Well im your brother!"

"Fine next important thing that happens ill tell you first. Like when I get my first kiss. Ill just have to tell you and I wont even say word to the boy I kissed. I will just run and find you. Ill be this awkward fool." Lily said then just walked away to tell Amy.

"I think you made her angry." Scorpius said.

"Yea well too bad."

"Why were you so mad?"

"Im not mad just I don't know."

"Does it bother you that Lily told me first?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Because im her brother."

"Well would it bother you if she went and told Amy first?"

"Well maybe not Amy."

"That's what I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't like that me and Lily are hanging out so much."

"No im fine as long as you don't like take advantage of her."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is don't try anything with her Malfoy. I know you said you wouldn't but still…" Albus' sentence trailed off.

"Still what?"

"Nothing." Albus said then went himself to find Amy.

Albus didn't care that his best friend and his sister were hanging out. Maybe it did bother him a little. He was worried for his sister.

_What if something did happen and he broke her heart? _

_What if they were already together and there keeping it a secret. _

Albus thought. He found Amy and began to speak.

"Lily's gone." Amy said. Then Albus sat down next to her.

"What has she been doing with Scorpius? Does she tell you?"

"Of course she does she's my best friend. They just hang out. Don't worry so much."

"What does she tell you?"

"Just what they talk about and stuff. Funny things he says. There not that funny to me but I guess there weird. But you really have nothing to worry about."

"I guess I am worrying to much." Albus said. Then Amy kissed Albus. As much Scorpius and Lily have been hanging out so have Amy and Albus. There relationship grew closer as well but of course they were keeping this a secret from Lily.


	6. Promise

"Why is he being such a jerk?" Lily said talking about her brother.

"I don't know." Scorpius said but he did know. But it was something he didn't want to tell Lily.

"So what if I told you first."

"Why don't we change the subject. When's your first game?"

"The 9th."

"Wait I have a game the 9th."

"Oh yea its against Slytherin. You better watch out Malfoy."

"Wait! Your going to be aiming Bludgers at me!"

"And the rest of your team."

"Your on Potter."

"Well I have to get to class. See you later."

"Bye Lily."

Scorpius was very rarely alone. He was either with Albus, Lily, or in class. But when he did find himself alone with nothing to do he would go somewhere that he only told Lily about. He thought of the time he told her.

"_Can I tell you a secret?"_

"_Sure I wont tell anyone you have my word."_

"_Well there's this mirror in this secret room."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_No. And well I think it shows your deepest desires."_

"_The Mirror of Erised."_

"_You know of it? Do you know where it is?"_

"_No. But my father told me about it he says people sometimes waste there lives in front of it."_

"_Yea well I know where it is."_

"_Your not going to waste your life in front of it will you?"_

"_I promise."_

So that's where Scorpius went, to the Mirror of Erised. He sat in front of the mirror and looked at himself. In the reflection he saw himself with Lily. In the mirror they looked happily in love. Scorpius let a tear roll down his cheek. When Scorpius wasn't with a close friend he usually was very soft spoken and shy. Even with his family he didn't speak unless spoken to.

"_Your not going to waste your life in front of it will you?" _Lily's voice echoed in his head. He stood up and went to find Albus. He promised Lily. He wasn't going to break it. Walking down the castles halls he found Albus with Amy.

"Bye Al!" Amy said with smile and a wave.

"Bye."

Albus looked at his best friend that he was somewhat mad at.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored I cant hang out with my friend?"

"I bet you want to go hang out with my sister!"

"Well she's in class and it seems that your mad at me right now so ill just go."

Then Scorpius left. He felt a shock of bravery. He rarely ever stood up to people. Even if he wasn't yelling or anything he still felt like he stood up to Albus by just walking away. Scorpius had some time until he had to go to class so he just went to the library.

Skimming a book for some time Lily came up to him. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Potions."

"Oh yea I forgot."

"You can be a scatter brain sometimes Scorpius."

While in Potions Scorpius forgot his troubles with Albus. He had fun whispering and giggling in the back of class with Lily. Both of them lost 20 points for there house.


	7. In a Romantic Way

Lily was walking down the halls with Amy very excited for her Qudditch game. While passing Scorpius he wished her good luck. He was already in his Quidditch uniform. Lily should have been in hers and realized she had to go get ready. She said good-bye to Amy and ran to get her uniform on. Amy went to see Albus. She found him in the Great Hall sitting alone.

"What are you doing here? Lily and Scorpius' game is about to start."

"Who cares about them?"

"Well you should. It is your sister and your best friend. And I think your brother is playing in the game too."

"Well I don't care."

"What's wrong?" Amy asked sitting down next to Albus.

"Nothing."

"That's a stupid answer Albus. Now answer me truthfully."

"I don't know what's wrong. Scorpius and my sister are mad at me and I don't know."

"I think you need to apologize."

"Why? It's their fault."

"You know its not. Come to the game with me and then you can apologize when it's over."

"Fine. But only for you."

Amy smiled and kissed Albus on the cheek. They made there way to the Quidditch Pitch. Lily and James waved at Albus and Amy. The game was about to begin. The Gryffindor team was in position. Lily glanced at Scorpius who was about to get on his broom. Both teams where ready and as soon as the audience knew it the Quaffle was thrown in the air, which began the game.

Lily and the other Gryffindor beater, Alex showed no mercy. They each followed a Bludger and made sure there team was protected. Lily followed a Bludger high into the sky. She was about to hit it toward the Slytherin team but she was too high up. The Bludger knocked her off her broom and she was hanging on by her legs. No one knew where Lily was at that point since the Bludger was nowhere around her. Scorpius was worried about Lily but continued playing. Then Aiden called a time out.

The Slytherin team retreted to the ground as Gryffindor team searched the skies. Scorpius looked up and saw a figure, which was Lily. He got onto his broom and flew to her. Lily was barely gripped to broom and by the time Scorpius got up there, she had already fallen off. Scorpius flew after her and caught her. Scorpius was unbalanced on his broom and Lily's weight had thrown them off. Lily and Scorpius hit the ground with a thud with Scorpius' arm around Lily.

Scorpius lay Lily down on the ground. She was unconscious and James pushed Scorpius out of the way.

"It's your fault!" James yelled at Scorpius with anger.

"I was just trying to help! She could be in worse condition than this if I didn't catch her!"

"Lily! Lily wake up!" James said shaking Lily.

Albus ran up to his sister and brother. Amy trailed behind. Lily was taken to the Hospital Wing. The game was to be rescheduled since the Gryffindor teams beater was unable to play. Albus, James, Amy and Scorpius sat in Hospital Wing waiting for Lily to wake up. Albus looked over of Scorpius whom he was sitting next to and said:

"I'm sorry."

Scorpius seemed shocked. "Sorry for what?"

"Being a jerk I guess. I should believe you when you promise something."

"Well thank you for the apology. But don't you think Lily deserves one too?"

"Yes. I will apologize to her."

"I care about her you know."

"Glad to know." James said adding to the conversation.

"I do. I even tried talking her out of becoming a beater."

James looked at Scorpius with tears in his eyes.

"What do you consider yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you to Lily?"

"A friend I guess. A very close friend."

"Well what have you two done?"

"What do you mean?"

"What have you two done together? Have you kissed? Has is gone further?"

"No. Not at all. We talk, joke around, and hang out. As friends."

"You like her don't you."

"I don't want to talk about this now." Scorpius looked over at Albus who was whispering with Amy.

"You do."

"If I did I wouldn't be telling you."

"Why? Because im your crushes brother? I could tell her for you. You two could live happily ever after. Well there is Uncle Ron to think about…"

"No I don't like your sister. Well I like her but not like in a romantic way."

"Fine. I guess you'll just tell her yourself then."

James looked away from Scorpius and watched the other people in the Hospital Wing. There was only about five other students there.

A first year that drank a bad potion.

A couple of students who encountered a prank that had gone wrong. George would be ashamed.

And the others were there for who knows why.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Amy whispered into Albus' ear.

"Who about what?" Albus whispered back.

"Lily about us being together."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she probably recovering right now and if we tell my sister that were dating and weve been keeping it a secret and shell go into a into a rage. That's not a good feeling for someone who is hurt."

"I guess your rig-"

A nurse walked up to the group.

"Lily Potter is ok. She just needs some resting time. She bruised a few bones but she will be ok. Will anyone like to see her?"

"I would!" Scorpius, James, and Albus said at the same time. Scorpius was the only one standing up. Then Hugo and Rose walked into the room.

"What happened? Where's Lily?" Rose asked with very much concern.

"She's ok." Amy said who wasn't very close with Rose or Hugo and rarely talked to them.

"Who is going to see Lily?" The nurse asked interrupting the group.

"I will." Scorpius said first then quickly followed the nurse.

Scorpius walked up to Lily's cot that she was resting on. He realized how much she must have hated not being able to have freedom.

"Scorpius?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily it's me."

"What happened?"

"You where hit by a Bludger. It knocked you off your broom and well now you're here." Scorpius didn't mention that he caught Lily, since he felt that he didn't need recognition.

"What happened to the game?"

"It's been rescheduled."

"Did I have a near death experience?"

"You might have."

"Scorpius can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

Lily grabbed Scorpius' shirt and pulled him closer.

"I like you. In a romantic way." she whispered in his ear.

Scorpius was amazed and happy to hear these words. Then he came to reality.

"Lily. I like you too but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I promised Albus that I wouldn't do anything with you."

"He doesn't have to know."

"I just can't do that to him. Im sorry Lily."

"Go away then."

"What why?"

"I don't want to see you right now. Send in Amy for me please?"

"Fine." Scorpius sent in Amy.

"He looked pissed." Amy said.

"Well he should be."

"Why."

"Because that boy drives me mad sometimes."

"Has he driven you mad recently?"

"Yes."

"Well we don't have to talk about it. Im just glad you ok." Amy said then hugged her friend.

"Yea sorry to rush you but can you send in my family now."

"Not a problem." Amy sent in the Weasley/Potter group who were wiping away there tears and giving her hugs.

"Were so glad you ok." James said for all of them.

"Well I am too." Lily giggled. Hugo saw that she would be back to herself in no time. The family talked and laughed and Albus apologized. Then it was time to go. The family left with love and after they left Lily could only thing of Scorpius. Her blond, grey eyed, tall, close friend who she longed to have something more.

**A/N: So it's late. I hope you like this chapter since I don't like it very much. Well I like it but not all of it. But anyways Review and stuff! More stuff coming soon since I like writing this story. Ive been updating every day!**


	8. Hogsmeade

Scorpius thought of Lily. He did not want her to be mad at him. He wanted to be with her. Albus was going on about something but Scorpius wasn't listening. Albus caught on.

"You're not even listening. Why am I wasting my breath?"

"Oh sorry I spaced out."

"I can tell."

"Come on we have Potions."

Scorpius went to Potions and for the first time in a while Lily acknowledged him.

"When did you get out?"

"Out? It's not like I've been let out of the special hospital."

"What did I do?"

Lily didn't answer him. She knew what he did or more like what he didn't do but didn't tell him being the stubborn Weasley women that she is. She just paid attention to her potions professor. As much as she wanted to talk to him and how she wanted it to be as it used to she didn't. For the rest of her second year she only talked to Scorpius if she absolutely needed to or she would say Hello to let him know she was still there.

…

When Lily's third year came around it was Albus, Rose, and Scorpius' fifth. It was James 6th and next year he was graduating. Lily didn't want to break off what she use to have with Scorpius.

"Hello." Lily said walking up to Scorpius.

"Hi?"

"I still like you, you know."

"But Albus."

"I know Albus but why do you care so much about what he thinks?"

"Because as much as I want to be with you I can't. I just can't. You're my best friends baby sister."

Lily was touched by the words he said, but annoyed by the use of baby sister. Then out of know where Scorpius hugged Lily. The hug made her feel protected. Then Scorpius left his arm around her.

"How about we forget about everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's not think about what we can't do. Let's just have fun. Like it used to be,"

Lily slowly smiled.

"Yea and how about we go to Hogsmeade!" Scorpius continued.

"Ok then. Sure!"

Scorpius' arm was still around Lily and he kept it there. They continued to walk and talk to Hogsmeade. The weekends were a nice break from schoolwork. Lily was happy to get out of her robes during the week and put on pajamas and was excited when she could put on regular clothes during the weekends. That day she was wearing a purple jumper with black pants accompanied by her Gryffindor Scarf. Scorpius thought she looked very cute but didn't say anything thinking he'd ruin there "lets not talk about relationships" deal.

Scorpius' like Lily was wearing a simple outfit. A grey long sleeved shirt, black pants, and his Slytherin scarf. They walked into Honeydukes together. Lily was one for sweets and now that she was able to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends (or sneak through the secret passage), she was able to stock up on candy.

Scorpius who was only getting a couple of chocolate wands followed Lily who was putting tons of candy into a basket. So far, she had Chocoballs, A Chocolate Wand, Licorice Wands, some Pumpkin Fizz, and quite a few Chocolate Frogs, which were her favorite. She decided to eat one in the store.

"You're going to get us in trouble!" Scorpius exclaimed in a whisper.

"Oh, I'm going to pay for it."

"Fine. What card did you get?"

"My Uncle." Lily said.

"Oh cool I guess."

Scorpius and Lily paid for there candy then went to The Three Broomsticks. They sat in a booth across each other. Scorpius got them each a Butterbeer. After a bit of chatting Lily saw Amy and Albus walk in and sit with each other in a booth.

"There's my brother."

"Huh? Where?"

"Turn around! He's over there!" Lily said pointing to Albus and Amy.

"Oh I see him. Wait what is he doing with Amy?" Scorpius said confused. Then Amy and Albus began snogging.

"There snogging! What? Yes there snogging!" Lily's instincts kicked in. She stood up and walked over to there table.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Lily asked in rage.

Scorpius was still sitting at the booth but watching intensely.

Amy and Albus' lips separated when he heard a familiar voice. He looked at his sister who was making a scene.

"I…I was…"

"We've been secretly dating. I'm sorry Lily.", said Amy

"WHAT? Secretly? You two where dating? For how long?"

"Since about last year?"

"How could you? Both of you!"

"Lily I'm sorry."

"Forget it. I don't want to hear it from either of you."

Lily left The Three Broomsticks leaving her scarf and candy with Scorpius. He grabbed her things and went after her and left a scowl with Albus. Scorpius found Lily standing rite outside the pub. He didn't say anything he just put his arms around Lily. His warm body had felt good against hers. Lily rested his head on his chest. She didn't want the moment to end. Nevertheless, it did. Scorpius let go and put her scarf loosely around her neck. The he handed her the candy.

"Do you want to go back?" Scorpius said.

"Yes."

"Ok. Did you have a good time other than what just happened."

"Yes."

Scorpius walked beside Lily talking and trying to make her laugh. He got a few smiles out of her.

They made it back to Hogwarts and Lily said good-bye to Scorpius. Then she went to find Rose.

**A/L: I hope you like this chapter. I like this one better than the last one. Please give reveiws/critsism because I like it all. **


	9. Secrets

"Oh My Godric." Rose said after Lily had told her about what had happened at The Three Broomsticks.

"Yes. And then I just left. I couldn't take it." Lily felt good to get everything out but she still didn't feel better.

"What about the Malfoy boy you were with. What did he do?"

"I don't know if he did anything to Albus but he came out to find me and gave me a hug. Then we came back."

"Don't you think you two are getting a bit two close? I mean you two just had a fight. Or what ever it was."

"No. And it was not a fight it was a long break I guess. But other than Amy he's like my best friend. Now I guess he is my best friend. And we decided to pick things up where it was all good."

"So you and Amy are done?"

"Yes. For now I guess."

Rose didn't know how to respond to that. She just let out a small sigh. She didn't approve of Albus and Lily being close with Scorpius but they were fine and she didn't want to medal.

"Well I've really got to be studying," said Rose "Why don't you go find Malfoy."

Lily nodded and left the Library. She didn't go to find Scorpius she went and found her brother. He was in the common room.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" said James.

"I don't know. To chat?"

"Well what's up?"

"I caught Amy snogging Albus."

"Our Albus?"

"No the one on Mars. Yes our Albus!"

James chuckled at Lily's sarcasm.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Ignore them."

"You do that then."

Lily knew James wasn't going to be very helpful but she wasn't looking help. She was looking a release. She just wanted to yell or scream and get everything out. So she went to the covered bridge. She let it all out. She screamed out of anger. She kicked a rock she saw then rested her chin on the railing letting her arms dangle beside her head.

Then she was greeted by a familiar voice. She stood up and turned around.

"Hello Lils." It was Scorpius. A voice she was very glad to hear.

"Albus use to call me that. Hasn't in a while."

"Then I need to think of my own nick name for you, don't I?"

"I guess."

"Lily-Pad? Or how about Lily-kins?"

"Lily-Pad will do fine."

"Eh. For now. I'm not too fond of it."

"Ok."

Lily still wasn't in a good mood and Scorpius could tell.

"I don't like to see you like this." Scorpius said in a caring manner.

"I don't like to feel like this."

"Then don't."

Scorpius sat down on the cold ground and looked at Lily's shoes. Lily sat down along with him. She realized how cold it was and inched closer to Scorpius. He put his arm around her and Lily rested her head on his shoulder. Lily realized something; they both wanted the same thing. Why not have it?

Then Lily lifted her head off of Scorpius and re-positioned her self to where she was laying on her back her head resting in Scorpius' lap. Then she grabbed his shirt while leaning up and kissed him. Her arms were around the lanky teens back and Scorpius put one hand on Lily's neck the other on her back. It was a long kiss until Scorpius pulled away still in each other's arms.

"Albus."

"Who cares about him? He kept a secret from us. Why can't we keep a secret from him now?"

He thought about her logic then stared into Lily's hazel eyes that he always loved. They looked warm next to his cold grey eyes. It felt like a long pause then Scorpius finally said something.

"Ok. Lily will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

Lily kissed her now said boyfriend more passionately then before.

"So now we must keep this a secret because if Al found out I didn't tell him about my first kiss he would be pissed."

The couple laughed and talked. It didn't feel so different. Now they felt more connected.


End file.
